


Wilk w ludzkiej skórze

by kruk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Stary tekst, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: AU; Dean i Sam ukrywają przed ojcem i innymi łowcami straszną tajemnicę - Dean został ugryziony przez wilkołaka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stary tekst, pierwotnie opublikowany w ~2011 roku.

+++

Były rzeczy, nad którymi Dean Winchester nie mógł zapanować, a które go przerażały. Tak jak teraz, gdy jego młodszy brat dociekał prawdy. Odkąd dowiedział się, czym ich ojciec się trudni, mały Sam miał wiele pytań. A Dean ich się lękał, bo pokazywały jak bardzo się różnią między sobą. Dean nie kwestionował wiedzy ojca. Nie próbował rozumieć ponad to, z czym ma do czynienia i jak można to zabić. Sammy... Sammy chciał wiedzieć więcej.

\- Ale skąd wiesz, że nie można tego odwrócić? – dziewięcioletni chłopiec nie dawał za wygraną. Siedział na chwiejnym stołku, pisząc wypracowanie brata do szkoły, jednocześnie lustrując go czujnym spojrzeniem. Dean odłożył na suszarkę świeżo umyte naczynia.

\- Bo tak – rzucił z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem znosząc lawinę pytań.

\- Bo tak, czy bo tak powiedział ojciec?

Dean odwrócił się gwałtownie od umywalki i zmierzył brata złym wzrokiem. To była ta różnica między nimi. Dean zawsze ufał ojcu. Wierzył, że gdy mówił, że nie ma innego wyjścia, to tak jest. Sam zaś wątpił i szukał, nigdy nic nie biorąc za pewnik.

\- Sammy... kiedy człowiek zostanie ugryziony przez wilkołaka, nie ma dla niego już ratunku.

\- Ale czy trzeba go od razu zabijać? – chłopiec dopytywał, skreślając coś na kartce przed sobą i poprawiając. – To nie jest tak, że taki człowiek chciał być ugryziony. Nie ma sposoby, by ograniczyć przemianę? Zapewnić mu i innym bezpieczeństwo?

Dean miał na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, ale wielkie, psie oczy brata jak zawsze złagodziły jego temperament. Podszedł do stołu i usiadł koło swego rodzeństwa, mierzwiąc jego krótkie włosy.

\- O czym tak naprawdę myślisz? – zapytał go, jednocześnie notując w pamięci, że przydałyby się im obu nowe ubrania. Sammy może i był niski i chudy, jak na swój wiek, ale powoli wyrastał ze swoich ubrań, a nie mógł przecież nosić o wiele za dużych bluz brata.

\- Jeśli ugryzie mnie wilkołak, będę potworem – Sam bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, ale nim jakiekolwiek słowa protestu wypłynęły z gardła Deana, chłopiec mówił dalej. – Jeśli stanę się wilkołakiem, ojciec mnie zastrzeli, prawda?

\- Sammy, co ty mówisz...

\- Nie mów, że nigdy o tym nie myślałeś – rzucił mu karcąco brat, co brzmiało dziwnie w jego cichym głosie dziewięciolatka. – Skoro wilkołaki to potwory do eksterminacji, to jeśli dorwie nas któryś na polowaniu, podzielimy jego los.

Dean chwilę milczał, na poły zaskoczony, na poły przerażony. Jak zwykle, Sammy widział wszystko z innej perspektywy. Może szerszej i mądrzejszej, niż jego o cztery lata starszy brat, a Dean poczuł niemiłe ukłucie w żołądku. Czasami jego ukochany braciszek sprawiał, że czuł się zakłopotany i taki... głupi.

\- Tata by nas nie zastrzelił – rzekł, starając się włożyć w to całą swoją pewność, ale smutny wzrok Sama nadal był pełen wątpliwości. Dean mógł zrobić tylko jedną rzecz. Przytulił go mocno, jak zawsze oferując mu ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. – Ja bym cię nigdy nie zastrzelił.

\- Nawet jak stanę się potworem? – dobiegł go stłumiony szept brata, więc tylko wzmocnił uścisk.

\- Nigdy Sammy. Choćbyś miał być samym diabłem. Nigdy cię nie zabiję.

Poczuł chude ramiona próbujące opleść go w talii.

 

+++

Ironia losu to paskudna rzecz. Kilka dni temu Dean zapewniał brata, że nawet jeśli coś go dorwie na polowaniu, ani on, ani ojciec go nie skrzywdzą, bo są w końcu rodziną i mają tylko siebie. Parę dni temu to miało sens.

Tyle, że Dean właśnie trzęsącymi się dłońmi próbował założyć opatrunek na świeżą ranę po zębach wilkołaka. Paskudztwo dorwało go, gdy w niekontrolowanym chaosie potyczki łowcy zostali rozdzieloni. Zabił wilkołaka, ukrył ranę i wrócił do domu z rodzicem, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Tylko by później w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi ukryć się w bezpiecznej łazience. Bał się.

Przez mózg przebiegały mu wszelkie możliwe myśli. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby uciekł, nim ojciec będzie musiał go zastrzelić, albo co gorsza skrzywdzi kogoś nie winnego. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby Sammy został zraniony przez niego. Ale na litość! Miał tylko trzynaście lat, żadnego miejsca, by się schronić, a wszyscy znani mu łowcy poczęstowaliby go srebrem bez wahania.

Czuł się obezwładniony przerażeniem. Starł kantem dłoni nieproszoną łzę z oka, podrygując na każdy najmniejszy szmer zza drzwi.

\- Dean? – podskoczył nerwowo na dźwięk swego imienia, ale nim zdążył zapewnić brata, że wszystko z nim w porządku, Sam otworzył nieśmiało drzwi, by zatrzymać się w osłupieniu. Jego zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, dziwnie wyglądając w przytłumionym świetle słabej żarówki. Nastolatek doskoczył do swego młodszego brata.

\- Sammy, to nie tak jak myślisz – cicho próbował zapewnić go, by nie obudzić śpiącego w salonie ojca. Sam jak w transie wyciągnął dłoń ku ranie, a Dean skulił się w sobie. – Sammy...

Dean jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak przerażony jak w tym momencie. Miał bronić swego brata przed złem i światem, ale teraz sam stał się zagrożeniem. Jego brat powinien brzydzić się go, podnieść wrzask, zbudzić ojca... Zielone oczy nastolatka wypełniło całe skrywane przerażenie i nerwy. A Sam Winchester potrafił jak nikt inny czytać emocje brata. Objął go swoimi dziewięcioletnimi ramionami, tak silnie jak tylko potrafił. Dean zapadł się w oferowanym cieple, jakby tylko to mogło go ocalić.

\- Jakoś sobie poradzimy – zapewnił go brat, a on w końcu dał upust swoim łzom. Szara bluza, w którą wtulił twarz tłumiła jego żałosne łkanie. Sam szeptał słowa pociechy, zataczał dłonią uspokajające kręgi po jego nagich plecach, aż w końcu Dean dał się ukołysać.

 

+++

Pełnia przyszła stanowczo zbyt szybko.

Dean nawet nie był pewien, jak udało im się ukryć jego wilkołactwo do tej pory. Ostatnie dni spędził w ciągłym strachu, że ojciec odkryje jego gorzką tajemnicę i wpakuje mu srebrną kulkę w sam środek łba. Jedyną pociechą był Sam, który wspierał go na wszelkie sposoby, gotów nawet na otwarte sprzeczki z ojcem, byleby odwrócić tego uwagę od dziwnego zachowania Deana.

Ojciec zostawił ich samych w kolejnym obskurnym motelu. Obaj byli mu za to wdzięczni. Zbliżał się jesienny wieczór, a oni siedzieli skuleni na podłodze. Dean ściągnął koszulę, tak, że nadchodzący chłód muskał jego nagie plecy. Wolał nie ryzykować zniszczenia swojej koszulki. Nie miał ich aż tak wiele, by ojciec nie zauważył braków. Sam siedział obok, obejmując go swoim dziecinnym ramieniem i zataczając dłonią kręgi na jego plecach.

\- Powinieneś wyjść – stwierdził w końcu Dean, choć jakaś część niego nie chciała zostawać samemu, nie teraz, gdy pierwszy raz miał się przemienić.

\- A kto przypilnuje, żebyś ty nie wyszedł z pokoju? – odparł Sam, choć obaj wiedzieli, że nie będzie wstanie powstrzymać wilkołaka. Nawet tego świeżo upieczonego.

\- A jak cię nie rozpoznam? – Dean nie był przekonany do tego planu brata. Sam, z tych strzępów informacji, które udało mu się zebrać na temat wilków i wilkołaków uznał, że Dean go nie skrzywdzi, nawet po przemianie, gdyż wilkołaki nie atakują nie sprowokowane. A Sam na pewno nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia, ani dla wilczego ani dla ludzkiego Deana.

\- Rozpoznasz – młodszy Winchester rzekł z niebywałą stanowczością jak na swój wiek, a jego brat już dalej się nie kłócił. I tak nie mieli lepszej alternatywy. Nawet jeśli Sam opuściłby pokój, ciągle istniało zagrożenie, że jakaś inna nocna zmora go dopadnie. – Zresztą obiecałem ci, że razem przez to przejdziemy.

\- Tata się dowie.

Sam mocniej przytulił brata.

\- Nie dowie się.

Nie mówili już nic więcej, czekając aż księżyc uwolni wilczą naturę z ciała Deana.

 

+++

Dean zapamiętał tylko odczucia. Ból, strach i dezorientacje. Nic więcej. Dlatego z przerażeniem otworzył oczy, powoli i z ociąganiem, bojąc się, że zastanie tylko martwe ciało brata. Rozszarpane i pogryzione, przez samego siebie.

Czuł na sobie zaschniętą czerwień. Miał ją na drżących dłoniach i na policzku. Ale chłód przerażenia ocieplało poczucie ciężaru, który skutecznie uziemił jego myśli.

Sam nadal tulił go, tak jak robił to na kilka minut przed przemianą Deana. Wyglądał na wycieńczonego i obitego, ale był definitywnie żywy. Serce Deana zamarło, gdy dojrzał świeże, czerwone pręgi po pazurach na jasnym ciele brata. Poczuł nieprzyjemną gulę podchodzącą mu do gardła, gdy pomyślał, co zrobił swojemu małemu braciszkowi.

\- Już po wszystkim, w porządku Dean – Sam mruczał mu do ucha, nie przestając go tulić. Półnagim ciałem starszego z braci wstrząsnął dreszcz. – Nic mi nie zrobiłeś.  
\- Nic nie pamiętam – przyznał przerażony Dean, co nie zaskoczyło żadnego z nich. Ponoć to była normalna rzecz dla wilkołaków. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po pokoju, który wyglądał jakby huragan przeszedł tędy w pośpiechu. Ale Sam był obok, cały i względnie zdrowy. Sammy był z nim. Chciał z nim być, nie brzydził się, ani nie uciekł. Dean bezwładnie zaległ w cieple ofiarnych ramion brata. Wszystko było w porządku... do następnej pełni.


	2. Chapter 2

+++

Miał tylko czternaście lat i tajemnicę, która ciążyła mu jak zbrodnia na sumieniu. Dean Winchester był wilkołakiem. Od pół roku.

Pierwsza pełnia była przerażającym doświadczeniem. Ale tak samo druga i trzecia i każda następna. Dean wiedział lepiej, niż niejeden człowiek, że tylko osoba pozbawiona zdrowego rozsądku dobrowolnie zamknęłaby się w jednym pokoju z przemienionym wilkołakiem. Albo bardzo naiwna. Ale Dean nigdy tak by nie określił swego brata, który pomimo wielkiego sprytu i inteligencji i niewątpliwie zdrowych zmysłach, każdą pełnie spędzał właśnie z nim.

Dean nie miał żadnych wspomnień z tych nocnych godzin. Jedynie zwierzęce odczucia, jak strach, przerażenie i ból, gdy siła księżyca wyrywała z niego wilka. Ale z czasem zaczął odczuwać ciepłe bezpieczeństwo, choć Sammy nie zdradzał mu za wiele szczegółów z jego wilczego charakteru. Po prostu był, nie atakował, by na koniec zwinąć się w kłębek przy ofiarnym boku brata. Mimo wszystko Dean nie mógł przestać myśleć, że pewnego dnia obudzi się skąpany we krwi braciszka. Z posmakiem jeszcze bijącego serca w ustach. Brzydził się swoich myśli, ale Sammy nie przestał w niego wierzyć.

Wilkołactwo miało też swoje lepsze strony. Stał się silniejszy, pewniejszy siebie i bardziej zadziorny. Stał się lepszym łowcą, o ostrzejszych zmysłach i intuicji. Ale kiedy ojciec, w tych rzadkich chwilach wylewności, chwalił go, albo tarmosił krótkie włosy swego syna, Dean czuł się podle, oszukując Johna Winchestera. Swojego własnego ojca, któremu nie ufał na tyle, by zdradzić swój mroczny sekret.

 

+++

Dni mijały im na nieustannej wędrówce, gdzie tylko parę tygodni spędzali w jednym miejscu. John Winchester znikał bez słowa na swoich polowaniach, nie dzwoniąc do synów bez potrzeby. Dean lubił taki obrót sprawy. W szkołach nigdy nie starał się wysilać, bo przecież jego genialny młodszy brat zawsze chętnie odrabiał za niego lekcje. Pałętał się po okolicach, wyrywał chętne dziewczyny, czasem wpadał w bójki, a czasem po prostu zapijał swoje życie. W tych chwilach czuł się wolny i niezwiązany żadnymi kłopotami. Nawet jego wilcza natura nie spędzała mu snu z powiek.

Sammy zaś chłonął każdą dostępną wiedzę jak wysuszona gąbka wrzucona w tonie morza. Pilnował swoich szkolnych projektów, zadań domowych brata, unikał bójek, codziennie odwiedzał bibliotekę i wertował wszelkie dostępne księgi z nieukrywanym zamiłowaniem.

Jednak im bliżej było pełni, tym Dean robił się bardziej nerwowy, uszczypliwy i nadpobudliwy. Łatwo się irytował, kpił ze wszystkiego i o wiele za bardzo przejmował się słowami innych. I niestety obawiał się, że to skutek uboczny bezsercowej diety. Bał się. Sammy zaś pokazywał się z całkiem innej strony. Znikała gdzieś jego cicha natura człowieka, który pragnie żyć w spokoju i unikać wszelkich starć z napakowanymi, szkolnymi półgłówkami. Zamiast tego stawał się opanowanym ponad swój wiek dziesięciolatkiem, czasem z ciętymi ripostami, a czasem tylko z milczącym wsparciem dla brata. Nie okazywał strachu przed nadchodzącymi wydarzeniami, co dawało Deanowi poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jak długo Dean był człowiekiem, mógł opiekować się swoim bratem, ale gdy wilcza natura brała nad nim władzę, to on sam potrzebował czuć się pod opieką młodszego brata. I w jakiś dziwny sposób to działało.

Nawet gdy John postanowił wrócić do domu akurat w dzień przed samą pełnią. Dean zbladł na twarzy, kiedy otwierał drzwi ojcu. Do tej pory ten nigdy nie był w pobliżu, gdy jego synowie parali się z wilczym kłopotem. Wziął od rodzica wszystkie rzeczy, zapytał jak minęło polowanie, podał zimne piwo z lodówki, a potem przy pierwszej okazji pobiegł schodami na górę, do swojego pokoju, który dzielił z bratem. Był gotów uciec, wyjść na miasto i tam mieć nadzieje znaleźć jakiś zaszyty kąt, w którym nikt go nigdy nie znajdzie. Ale jak zawsze Sam nie dał mu takiej możliwości, każąc i zaklinając, by pozostał w bezpiecznym pokoju, że razem przejdą to, że wymyśli jakiś sposób, by ojciec żył nadal w nieświadomości. I Dean, jak zawsze w dniu przed pełnią, posłuchał swego młodszego brata z pokorą i wiarą. Nie wierzył w Boga, ani anioły, ani dobry los. Ale wierzył, że jego brat go ocali.

 

+++

Sam Winchester, choć raptem miał dziesięć lat, widział, wiedział i robił rzeczy, o których nawet dorośli ludzie nie mogli marzyć. Stwory z nocy, wampiry, zombie, ghule, latawice i demony – tym było wypełnione jego życie. Ciągłą wędrówką z miejsca na miejsce, ciągłym szkoleniem się w użyciu broni palnej, maczet, noży, czy zaklęć. I walka z tym wszystkim, z własnymi słabościami i oczekiwaniami ojca. A w to wmieszana była jeszcze bezwarunkowa potrzeba ochrony starszego brata. To nie było życie, o którym marzył. Świat był prostszy, nim Dean został ugryziony przez wilkołaka. W tym starym, uporządkowanym świecie Dean był obrońcą Sammy’ego, idolem, przyjacielem, rodzicem i zmorą, jak to starsi bracia mieli w zwyczaju być. Jednak w tych nielicznych dniach i nocach blisko pełni, tak jak Dean musiał się przemienić w wilkołaka, tak Sam musiał przeobrazić się w kogoś, kim nie powinien być, nie w tak młodym wieku. Sam Winchester był obrońcą brata-wilkołaka.

Styl życia jego rodziny zawsze wymagał kłamstwa. Odkąd pamiętał, miał na każdą okazję wymyśloną wymówkę. Na siniaka pod okiem, na złamaną ręką, na nieobecność ojca w domu, na nieobecność brata w szkole, na wszystko. Był – według słów brata i wujka Bobby’ego – piekielnie inteligentnym smarkiem i potrafił zrobić z tego użytek. Nawet kłamanie ojcu w żywe oczy przychodziło mu z dnia na dzień coraz łatwiej.

\- Co się stało twojemu bratu, Sammy? – zapytał go ojciec znad akurat studiowanej gazety. Zapewne już szukał nowych tropów pomocnych w polowaniu, choć dziwne zachowanie Deana nie umknęło jego uwadze. Sam przewrócił oczyma.

\- Sam, tato! – burknął, zachowując swoją luźną postawę. Łowcom nie wolno pokazać strachu, są jak potwory z ciemności, zawsze wyczują strach. – A Dean się źle czuje. Pobiegł do łazienki zwymiotować.

\- Mówiłem mu, żeby nie pił na umór – zauważył John, uznając, że skoro młodszy z braci nie robi żadnych dalszych uwag o dziwnym zachowaniu Deana, to temat nie jest wart rozwinięcia. Sam nalał do szklanki zimną wodę, wziął z apteczki tabletki przeciwbólowe i wymówił się przed ojcem jutrzejszym ważnym dniem w szkole, więc po krótkich życzeniach dobrej nocy, wrócił do pokoju na górze.

 

+++

Pokój zaczęła wypełniać szarość minionego dnia. Słońce, czerwona kula, której promienie ciepłem muskały ciała braci, chyliło się ku zachodowi. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa ginęło wraz ze światłem na ich własnych oczach, minuta po minucie.

Dean był milczący i blady. Zaciskał i rozluźniał palce pięści, czując jak wilk próbuje się wyrwać z jego ciała. Przez całe ciało wędrował skowyt wystraszonej kreatury, jej warczenie i skomlenie, że zła osoba jest blisko. Łowca skrzywdzi ich obu – bo nie będzie umiał zobaczyć człowieka pod skórą wilkołaka. Obcy łowca, przywódca rodzinnego stada, ojciec... nie był jak brat. Sam miał coś w sobie, coś co nocna natura Deana wyczuwała i czuła, że... Dean nie wiedział co. Sammy był ostatnią osobą, którą by Dean określił jako wypełnioną mrokiem. Było w nim wiele emocji, to prawda. Gniewał się i sarkał i potrafił zranić słowem. Był uparty jak ojciec, tak samo zacięty i zdeterminowany. Ale przy tym pełen ciepła i dobroci. Współczucie wypełniało jego młodszego brata, nie będąc w stanie się zmieścić w tak młodym ciele. Sammy był tą osobą, która dałaby szanse nawet kreaturze z mroku, gdyby taka chciała się zmienić na dobre. W końcu pozostał z Deanem, chronił go. Bezwarunkowo kochał, tą samą miłością, którą Dean obdarzył swojego braciszka od tamtego pożaru.

Samuel nakrył brata kocem, by móc stłumić wszelkie niepożądane warknięcia i piski towarzyszące przemianie. Już dawno temu zauważył, że ciepło i ciemność uspokajają wilkołaka na tyle, by mógł go udobruchać.

Obaj bracia obserwowali w milczeniu pełzające po ścianach półcienie, które z każdą minutą rozcapierzały swoje zachłanna palce na coraz to większej płaszczyźnie brudnej tapety.

Z dolnego korytarza dobiegły ich stłumione kroki ojca, który widać postanowił udać się na spoczynek. Z zaciśniętego z nerwów gardła Deana wydobył się zduszony warkot, pomieszany z niepewnym pomrukiem. Obaj wiedzieli, że John Winchester nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją bronią. A ta chwilowo była naładowana srebrem, bo gdzieś poza granicami miasteczka grasował wilkołak. Sam mógł tylko mocniej zacisnąć dłoń na ramieniu brata.

 

+++

Dean Winchester nie wierzył w szczęście. Bo kiedy ma się czternaście lat i przeżyło się tragiczny pożar, który zdefiniował resztę życia jako niekończącą się walkę ze złem, by na koniec zostać samemu psubratem, z ojcem – zaprawionym łowca – akurat spędzającym noc z pełnią księżyca w domu... człowiek może zwątpić, czy los go w ogóle lubi, czy mści się niewiadomo za co.

Ale w chwilach, gdy otwierał na powrót ludzkie oczy, a jego brat był definitywnie żywy i ciepły obok niego, czasami szczęście wydawało się być namacalnym reliktem normalnego życia.

Dean zawsze rankiem po przemianie był zmęczony i niewyspany, więc nie zanotował za wiele szczegółów, prócz cichego szeptu brata. Wracaj spać, zachęcał go znajomy głos, a on na powrót przymknął oczy. Zostań w domu, jak ojciec zapyta, mów, że się źle czułeś, Dean potakiwał, nie kłócąc się. Idę do szkoły, będę za parę godzin, Sammy obiecał, a Dean tylko z uśmiechem zapadł w sen.

Nie wiedział, że Sam opuścił dom na długo przed pobudką ojca, zostawiając tylko krótką notkę, że musi być wcześniej w szkolę i by nie budzić Deana.

 

+++

Kiedy Sam Winchester powrócił do domu, rozpętała się mała, rodzinna burza. Ojciec domagał się wyjaśnień, dlaczego jego najmłodsza latorośl jest poobijana i posiniaczona. Dean na widok brata zbladł. A potem gniew rozsierdził mu serce, na chwilę tłumiąc strach przed ojcem, światem i poczuciem winy. Bo bał się, że kiedy zajrzy w zielone, ciemne oczy brata zobaczy w nich oskarżenie i nienawiść. Wolał się gniewać niż bać.

\- Mówię ci tato, to tylko jakieś głupie przygłupy – tłumaczył Sam, z typową dla siebie niechęcią. To nie była żadna nowość, że niemal w każdej nowej szkole przyczepiały się do niego szkolne byczki, uprzykrzające mu życie, albo obijające mu kości. Dean zawsze czuwał nad takimi sytuacjami, zawczasu dając wszystkim znać, że jego braciszka się nie tyka. A wilk ukryty w jego sercu zgadzał się z ludzką naturą całkowicie, jak rzadko w jakiej sprawie. Sam może i był tylko dziesięcioletnim chłopaczkiem o niedużym wzroście, ale potrafił walczyć lepiej niż niejeden dorosły mężczyzna. Ani brat, ani ojciec nigdy nie rozumieli, czemu nie korzysta z tej wiedzy.

\- Samuelu Winchesterze! – warknął jego ojciec typowym tonem szkoleniowca. – Nie można cię ani na godzinę puścić bez opieki brata, byś nie wrócił obity? Myślisz synu, że po co cię uczyłem samoobrony?

Zielone oczy zalśniły gniewnie.

\- Żebym zabijał potwory, a nie łamał jakimś zwykłym padalcom kości! – Sam wykrzyknął w zdenerwowaniu. Gniew rozsierdził mu serce, na chwilę tłumiąc ból i zmęczenie. Bo cierpiał, patrząc w zielone, jasne oczy brata, które wypełniał strach i poczucie winy. Wolał się gniewać, niż odczuwać jakikolwiek rodzaj bólu.

John wykrzykiwał swój gniew, pod którym skrywał obawę. Sam bronił się tak samo zażarcie, zmęczony byciem gorszym łowcą i synem nie mającym żadnego wyboru. A gdy oni obaj się tak kłócili, Dean stał pomiędzy nimi, zignorowany i osamotniony.

Miał tylko czternaście lat i tajemnicę, która ciążyła mu jak zbrodnia na sumieniu. I ta sama tajemnica rozdzielała jego rodzinę, między strachem, gniewem, a poczuciem winy.


	3. Chapter 3

+++

Życie młodych Winchesterów było zamkniętym kręgiem wydarzeń. Poszukiwania za potworami, walka z potworami, w międzyczasie uczęszczanie do nowych szkół, asfaltowa droga i jednolite tła mijane w drodze. I pełnie księżyca.

Dean miał szesnaście lat. Był wysportowanym i przystojnym młodzieniaszkiem, ze zbyt dużą pewnością siebie według sądnego ogółu. Dla ojca był idealnym żołnierzem i łowcą. Zawsze posłuszny, zawsze wierny. Nigdy nie wykłócał się, a każdy rozkaz traktował jak świętość. Wilk ukryty za dnia głęboko w ciemnościach serca warczał i szydził z niego. Czy to lojalność do ojca, czy strach?

Dla brata był opiekunem we wszystkie dni nie skażone pełnią księżyca. Był gotów rozerwać na strzępy każdego idiotę, który by odważył się zranić jego Sammy’ego. A przy tym nie zapominał być nieznośnym, starszym bratem, z kąśliwymi uwagami i wścibskimi pytaniami. Nie zapominał, by słuchać za głośno muzyki, której brat nie lubił i by zawsze zjadać jego ukryte smakołyki. A wilk ukryty w głębi jego serca przytakiwał i machał wesoło ogonem na wygłupy. I choć ze wszystkich dźwięków świata wilkołak uwielbiał najbardziej rytmiczną pracę serca Sama, wiedział, że tego serca nie wolno pożądać, ani zjeść. Dean to także czuł i był zadowolony, że wilk tak uważa. Ale wilcza natura nie mówiła mu dlaczego, a on nie dociekał. Nie wiedział, że wilk potrafi wyczuć krew demona.

Dean Winchester był więc wilkołakiem i żył z tą tajemnicą od trzech lat, nie będąc nawet pewnym, jak tyle lat prześlizgnął się pod czujnym okiem ojca. Sam, jego ukochany, młodszy brat, jedyny powiernik tajemnicy i ciche wsparcie w trudnych chwilach, zaczynał się coraz bardziej buntować. Nie przeciw bratu, ani przeciw jego wilczej naturze. Buntował się przeciw ojcu. Przeciw byciu wyszkolonym, posłusznym żołnierzykiem. Przeciwko rozkazom i światu, w którym nie może sam o sobie decydować.

 

+++

Ostatnia szkoła zapadła źle w pamięci Deana. Amanda – śliczna blondynka, z którą kręcił od pierwszego dnia nauki, dla której nawet odważył się na spotkanie z jej rodzicami, ta sama, która uważała Sammy’ego za słodkiego nastolatka, nie omieszkała mu wygarnąć co o nim sądzi. Gdyby podniosła głos, krzyczała i płakała, może potrafiłby nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego. Takie historie z dziewczynami, które zdradził obcałowując inną laskę, to nie pierwszyzna w jego życiu. Ale Amanda powiedziała mu to w najspokojniejszym, najnormalniejszym tonie, nie kryjąc swego rozczarowania, które wszak nie powinno nawet tam być. Bo w końcu nie spodziewała się po nim niczego innego.

Sammy zaś zdobył sławę wśród innych uczniów. Został bohaterem szkoły, ale co najważniejsze znalazł przyjaciela. I coś się w nim zmieniło, wilcza natura Deana to wyczuwała. Sammy dorósł do tego stopnia, że nabrał odwagi i siły, by iść swoją drogą. Miał inspiracje.

A potem na chodnik przed szkołą zajechała czarna, klasyczna Impala z ich ojcem w środku. I ruszyli dalej.

 

+++

Mieli zatrzymać się w napotkanym motelu na noc i wrócić na trasę jutro rano. Tyle, że John Winchester nie wydawał się chcieć gdziekolwiek zatrzymać. Słońce już zachodziło pomału, a Dean czuł mrowienie pod skórą. Wilk był gotów zerwać się z uwięzi, podniecony i zły z powodu obecności obcego łowcy.

Starszy z braci obserwował miarowy ruch mijanego krajobrazu i zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się wyskoczyć z auta nim się przemieni. Wokół tylko łąki i pola, otwarta, bezludna przestrzeń, która nie zapewni mu żadnego schronienia przed strzałami ze strzelby. Ale John Winchester akurat prowadził wóz – zanim zdążyłby złapać za broń, Dean mógłby być już daleko stąd, gnając na złamanie karku. Musiałby zostawić Sama z tyłu, samego z rozwścieczonym i zdenerwowanym ojcem, który by domagał się wyjaśnień. A jego brat byłby kozłem ofiarnym, narażonym na gniew rodzica.

Sam przeszedł do ofensywy bardzo szybko. Pytania, marudzenia, psie oczy, aż w końcu i czysty wrzask i gniew, który tak zaszedł ojcu za skórę, że ten nagle bez ostrzeżenia zajechał autem na zapyziały parking motelu. I kazał się najmłodszemu synowi wynosić, jeśli musi spać w pokoju, jak jakaś nic nie warta łamaga.

Sam nie czekał nawet, aż auto na dobre się zatrzyma. Wyskoczył z niego i jak burzowa chmura szedł ku recepcji opustoszonego motelu.

\- Tato? – głos Deana był perfekcyjnie wyzuty z uczuć. Był zły na ojca, że jest taki uparty i na przeklęty księżyc, a jednocześnie pełen nadziei, że zaraz skryje się za zamkniętymi drzwiami i przeżyje kolejną pełnie.

\- Idź, pilnuj swojego brata – to nie były słowa ojca, a polecenie sierżanta, który nawet nie krył swej złości. Jego usta wygięły się w brzydkim grymasie, przeklinając w myślach Sama. Dean nie czekał na więcej. Wyskoczył z auta i już biegł za bratem, nie myśląc o ubraniach na zmianę, czy czymkolwiek innym. Nie odwracał się, aby spojrzeć na ojca, który zamierzał spać w samochodzie, by tylko udowodnić swoją nieistotną racje.

Kiedy otworzył z bratem drzwi do pokoju, przeciął szybkim pędem całą niewielką przestrzeń i wylądował w łazience. Podenerwowany i przestraszony i z ogromnym poczuciem ulgi zaległ na zimnej posadzce.

Sammy pojawił się za nim chwilę później. A potem Dean odszedł w głąb swej myśli, a na jego miejsce przyszedł wilkołak.

 

+++

Rano atmosfera w aucie nie była komfortowa.. Ojciec i jego brat nie rozmawiali ze sobą, tylko niezręczną ciszę zakłócały rockowe klasyki, dudniące ze starego odtwarzacza kaset. Na szczęście Dean potrafił spać w każdym hałasie.

Po tym jednym incydencie z autem udało się braciom uniknąć większych wpadek. Pełnie przychodziły i odchodziły, a John Winchester nadal żył w błogiej nieświadomości.

 

+++

Dean już dawno temu nauczył się, że jego braciszek pochłania książki w trybie natychmiastowym i całościowym. Kiedy był młodszy starał się dotrzymać mu kroku w oczytaniu, ale po kilku próbach zaniechał tego, zbyt boleśnie świadom nieuchronnej klęski. Tak samo jak wilk ukryty pod skórą, wolał akcję, przypływ adrenaliny i dreszcz polowania.

Dlatego nie komentował, gdy dwunastoletni Sam przedzierał się przez opasłe tomiszcze medycznych encyklopedii, atlasów zoologicznych i weterynaryjnych, jednocześnie zagryzając wszystko łacińską wersją podań na temat jakiś stworów z bagien, czy czart wie czego.

\- To od Barry’ego – wyjaśnił Sam, choć dla Deana i tak to była nadal czarna magia. Taka z małymi literkami, trudnymi słowami i obrazkami, z których nic nie wynikało. Dean uniósł wymownie prawą brew, dając znać bratu, że nie wyjaśnił mu niczego. Barry był typowym frajerem z ich ostatniej szkoły. Dzieciak należał do tych mądrych i porządnych, którzy jednak zawsze są nękani przez osiłki. Dean nie był nawet zdziwiony, że Sam od razu zakolegował się z samotnym dzieciakiem i otoczył go opieką. Do tego stopnia, że klasowi dręczyciele chłopaka przenieśli całą swoją uwagę na niego. Jego braciszek miał taki odruch, jakiś dziwny nawyk. Nie komentował tego, choć nawet bez podszeptów wilka, miał ochotę wszystkim tym gówniarzom powyrywać nogi z dupy. Powoli i boleśnie. Dobrze, że stamtąd wyjechali.

Ostatnimi miesiącami Dean robił się coraz bardziej agresywny. Potrzebował stałej dawki adrenaliny, inaczej nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu. Polowania były dla niego frajdą, ale jeśli utknął w jakieś zapomnianej przez świat dziurze, bo ojciec wolał iść na misje solo, nosiło go po całej powierzchni mieszkania. Szlajał się bez celu po ulicach, zapijał noce w barach i korzystał z chętnych, kobiecych ciał, gdy jakieś się znalazło na jego drodze. Coraz częściej wpadał też w bójki, choć zwykli ludzie nie byli dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem. Ale czuł ich rytm serca, czuł ich strach i władzę, jaką miał nad nimi. Serca szumiały, wypełniając świat rytmem, od którego obnażały się wilcze kły i szpony.

I były pełnie, gdy chciał się wyrwać i posmakować ich. I były osoby, którym by bez wahania wyrwał serce i zgniótł i zjadł i...

\- Dean – oprzytomniał na dźwięk jednego, prostego słowa. Sam patrzył na niego uważnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu. Te lśniły ostrością, od której Dean miał ochotę oderwać wzrok, ale nie mógł. Czuł się, jakby Sammy potrafił wedrzeć się w głąb jego myśli, a wilk wydawał się kulić i przepraszająco skomleć. Bo Sam wiedział, że są chwilę, gdy jego brat jest gotowy zatracić się w swojej złej naturze.

\- Wiesz, że serca świni są bardzo podobne do ludzkich? – dwunastolatek od niechcenia zapytał, na powrót wracając wzrokiem pomiędzy zapisane mądrościami strony. Dean nawet nie silił się, by ukryć swoje zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy.

\- Uh... nie? A są? – zapytał dość obojętnie, przerzucając swoje długie nogi nad oparciem kanapy i lądując na miękkiej powierzchni. Wziął do rąk już wytarmoszony nieziemsko magazyn motoryzacyjny. W końcu Sam był mózgiem w tym małym rodzinnym interesie. On był mięśniami, Sammy rozumem, a ojciec robił za idealne połączenie obu wartości.

\- Taa... używa się ich nawet przy przeszczepach, jak brakuje dawców – wyjaśniał domniemany mózg, a Dean poczuł ekscytację. Serce. Czerwone, ciepłe, wydarte z czyjeś piersi... potrząsnął głową.

\- Próbujemy?

Dean nawet nie był pewny, które z nich zadało to pytanie. Pamiętał tylko, że zgarnął klucze od domu i auta i po paru minutach już był z bratem w czarnej Impali, na drodze do rzeźni.

Każdy sposób wydawał się być warty sprawdzenia.


	4. Chapter 4

+++

Bobby Singer był sławny pośród łowców. Był też kimś więcej dla braci Winchesterów niż tylko kolejnym wrakiem człowieka, którego zły los pchnął w zimne ramiona mroku i jego kreatur. Bobby Singer był rodziną.

Z Johnem miał przyjacielskie, ale napięte stosunki, gdzie zbyt długie przebywanie we wzajemnym towarzystwie mogło prowadzić do rękoczynów i brutalnych sprzeczek. Za to dla chłopców był nie tylko jak wujek, ale często i jak ojciec. Jego dom był jedynym domem dla Winchesterów, jaki mogli znać i kochać. 

Było gorące lato. Spędzali u niego wiele czasu, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy w okolicy działo się coś wielkiego i złego. Łowcy zjeżdżali się zewsząd, gotowi na wspólne łowy.

Sam bardzo ciężko pracował, by zakończyć edukacje w liceum. Nie było więc dziwne, że udało mu się zdać wszystkie przedmioty celująco. Świat wydawał się być dla Deana nowym, lepszym miejscem. Teraz, kiedy ani on, ani Sammy nie musiał martwić się już edukacją, mogli razem iść na wszelkie polowania. Nawet ojciec coraz częściej zgadzał się puszczać braci w ich małym, zgranym duecie. A Dean nauczył się być wilkołakiem. Nadal nie pamiętał nic ze swoich przemian i nadal zapach krwi, czy srebra wprawiał go w skrajne emocje, od ekscytacji, po strach. Czasami z jego gardła uciekał warkot, ale po tylu latach do perfekcji nauczył się z bratem ukrywać swoją tajemnicę.

Sam obecnie pomagał Bobby’emu w przeszukiwaniu wszelakich ksiąg z jego bogatej biblioteki. Ustalali taktykę, studiowali mapy, a co jakiś czas inni łowcy przychodzili ich wspomóc. Dean, jak większość zebranych czuł podekscytowanie z nadchodzącego polowania. Odkąd zaczął żywić się świńskimi sercami, on i wilk zdawali się żyć w lepszej harmonii. Lepiej tropili potwory, lepiej polowali, lepiej zabijali. A przy tym obaj, człowiek i zwierz, byli zadowoleni i syci.

Akurat czyścił broń, gdy ktoś dobijał się do drzwi. Niechętnie porzucił swoje zajęcie, wiedząc, że żaden ze starszych łowców nie pofatyguje się.

W drzwiach stał niemłody pan, w charakterystycznym mundurku listonosza. Przyniósł list dla niejakiego Samuela Winchestera, więc Dean nie miał innego wyjścia, jak pokwitować podejrzany papier. Wilk warczał i piszczał, że to coś złego, niedobrym uczuciem wypełniając podbrzusze człowieka. Na żółtej kopercie, oprócz starannie wypisanych danych adresata, widniały wybite, czarne litery – Uniwersytet Stanford.

 

+++

Sam patrzył na zaadresowaną kopertę. To był list z uczelni, pełen wylewnych gratulacji z okazji przyjęcia tak zdolnego ucznia w szeregi swych studentów. Znał treść listu niemal na pamięć. Proste słowa sprawiały, że czuł się taki szczęśliwy i nieszczęśliwy w tym samym momencie.

Dean patrzył na niego w zupełnym milczeniu. W jego zielonych oczach czaiła się wilcza toń, świadcząca o zdenerwowaniu i zagubieniu.

\- Wiesz... – głos młodszego z braci nie zdradzał żadnych emocji – chciałem tylko zobaczyć, czy dałbym radę się dostać.

\- Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem, Sammy...

\- Sam – Samuel Winchester poprawił swego brata niemal automatycznie, ale Dean nie uśmiechnął się. Tylko nadal patrzył na list, jak na największego wroga. Bo jeśli jego brat opuści go, równie dobrze ojciec mógłby teraz wpakować mu srebrną kulkę w sam środek łba.

Sam wyciągnął zapalniczkę z kieszeni i podpalił biel kartki. Czarne literki pochwalnych słów szybko straciły na swej ostrości, gdy ciepły płomień lizał je i zjadał zachłannie.

\- I tak nie zamierzałem iść na studia – rzucił Sam wychodząc z pokoju, nie patrząc ani na brata, ani na palący się list. A Dean nic nie powiedział, pragnąc bardzo wierzyć w jego słowa. Nawet jeśli to było tylko kłamstwo.

 

+++

Bobby patrzył na nich ukradkiem, ale nie komentował. John wydawał się być nieświadomy całego zajścia, co jak Singer podejrzewał mogło być prawdą. Zapewne Sam nie przyznał się ojcu, że chciałby iść na studia, zerwać z brutalnym fachem łowcy. Ale o ile Sam Winchester był młodym i silnym człowiekiem, z buntem niemal iskrzącym w oczach, wydawał się być obojętny na swoją szanse. Bobby nie wiedział co się dzieje i nie lubił tego uczucia.

Sam ostatnio był zamyślony, niemal wyciszony, co nie było niczym szczególnym. Ten dzieciak nigdy nie lubił zwracać na siebie uwagę. Ale Dean, choć uśmiechający się od ucha do ucha, krążył wokół brata jak ziemia wokół słońca. Co rusz go zaczepiał, szturchał, klepał po plecach. Bobby zdawał sobie sprawę, że bracia zawsze byli blisko związani ze sobą, tak, że nawet pojęcie przestrzeni prywatnej nie miało żadnego znaczenia, ale Dean wydawał się co rusz upewniać, że Sammy jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Singer mógł tylko przypuszczać, że list z uczelni uświadomił mu, że życie łowcy nie jest tym, o czym marzył jego młodszy brat.

 

+++

Polowanie zakończyło się pełnym sukcesem – gniazdo wampirów zostało zrównane z ziemią.

Następne dni minęły na wielkim świętowaniu, razem z opatrywaniem rannych i uzupełnianiem zapasów. Łowcy byli nasyceni i zadowoleni, tak samo jak wilcza natura Deana. Świętowali hucznie, na ile ich fach na to pozwalał.

Jednak Sam spędzał ciepłą noc na dworze, z daleka od gwaru łowców. Nie musiał się odwracać, gdy poczuł jak zimna butelka piwa styka się z jego ramieniem. Dean stał za nim, z wielkim sińcem pod okiem i z dwoma butelkami trunku. Sam przyjął podarek w milczeniu.

\- Ona wiedziała – mimochodem zauważył starszy z braci. Jedna z wampirzyc spojrzała na niego swymi ciemnymi, martwymi oczyma. Gardziła nim, a jej kpiący uśmiech nie zniknął z ust, nawet gdy Dean rozdzielił głowę z szyją kobiety. Sam to słyszał i widział, choć na szczęście inni łowcy byli zbyt daleko, by cokolwiek zauważyć. _Jesteś taki jak my_. Złowieszcze słowa brzęczały nawet po tylu dniach w umyśle Deana, a wilk się zgadzał. _Jesteś taki jak ona_.

Młodszy z braci spoglądał na czyste niebo wypełnione gwiazdami

\- Myślałem nad tym – przyznał cicho. – Nad istotą bycia potworem.

\- Za dużo myślisz – Dean nic nie mógł poradzić, że słowa same ułożyły się w cichy warkot.

\- Wiesz, może problemem wilkołaków nie jest to, że mają w sobie wilczą naturę, a właśnie ludzką.

Dean upił solidny łyk piwa.

\- Tak samo jak wampiry, demony – Sam mówił dalej, nie odrywając spojrzenia od nocnego nieba. – Ludzie lubią polować, lubią zabijać. Robią to dla przyjemności, nie z konieczności obrony. Może to nie potwory są potworami, bo takimi się narodziły, ale właśnie przez własne wybory.

\- Może – przyznał obojętnie Dean. A wilk ukryty w jego najciemniejszych zakamarkach szczeknął. _Nie ja jestem potworem, a to, co ukrywa się w twojej duszy_.

\- Dean?

\- Tak Sammy?

Młodzieniec się skrzywił na dziecięcą ksywkę.

\- Jestem Sam – podkreślił stanowczo. – A ty nie jesteś potworem.

\- Zdzira.

\- Kretyn.

Przez ciszę przedarł się nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Dzięki, Sam.

 

+++

Łowcy rozjechali się z upływem dni. U Bobby’ego pozostała tylko trójka Winchesterów i Caleb. Dean był pełen życia. Pełnia księżyca była jeszcze daleko przed nim, dopiero co skończył owocne polowanie na wampiry, a teraz mógł pożyć jak zwykły człowiek z najbliższymi sobie ludźmi. Jedząc domowe jedzenie, śmiejąc się z dowcipów rodziny, śpiąc w normalnym, wygodnym łóżku. Nawet życie Deana Winchestera wydawało się mieć swoje dobre strony.

A przynajmniej sądził tak, dopóki Caleb nie zademonstrował niemal zapomnianej litanii, którą nauczył się od jednego z europejskich łowców. Miała ujawniać ukryte niebezpieczeństwo, ale jak się okazało była o wiele bardziej potężniejsza, niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać. I długoletnia tajemnica poszła we wszystkie diabły.

Dean niespodziewanie poczuł jak wilk wyrywa się z jego ciała. Kolory pomieszczenia nabrały innej tonacji, zlewając się i zmieniając jak w kalejdoskopie. Jego nozdrza zaatakowały nowe, złe zapachy. Srebro! Łowcy! Niebezpieczeństwo! Sammy...

Był gotów obnażyć kły. Rozszalałe zdezorientowaniem serca niemal prosiły się o zjedzenie. Czuł gniew i strach. Wilk chciał uciekać, ale ta butna natura Deana, która pozbawiona jego kontroli wypływała z zakamarków duszy, wcale nie chciała uciekać. Chciała walczyć. Wyeliminować zagrożenie. Pokazać swoją siłę. Wzbudzić strach.

\- DEAN!

Jedno słowo zatrzymało bestię w miejscu. Zanim którykolwiek z łowców zdążył dopaść broni, Sam był już pośrodku pokoju, między nimi, a bratem. Wilkołak go rozpoznał od razu, ale widok obcych za plecami brata niepokoił go. Po pomieszczeniu niósł się złowrogi warkot.

John już celował z broni, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego syn zmienił się w cholernego wilkołaka. Caleb i Bobby ubezpieczali go. A Sam stał pośrodku, z wyciągniętymi ramionami w obie strony. Zasłaniał łowcom wilkołaka i wilkołakowi łowców.

\- Sam, odsuń się na miłość boską – warknął Bobby, zaciskając mocniej place na spuście broni. John próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy Dean mógłby zostać zaatakowany przez wilkołaka. Kiedy mógłby stać się potworem, a jednocześnie błagając wszelkie wyższe siły, żeby to był tylko zły sen. Kolejny koszmar, z którego wybudzi się z nadejściem świtu.

\- Tato, Caleb, Bobby, tylko spokojnie – Sam mówił do łowców wolno, jakby próbował uspokoić wystraszone zwierzę, co było dziwne, bo za plecami miał rozwścieczonego wilkołaka, którego ignorował. John poczuł narastający gniew w trzewiach. Sammy nie wydawał się ani na jotę zaskoczony przemianą brata.

\- Kurwa – przeklął najstarszy Winchester. – Sammy, ty cały czas o tym wiedziałeś?!

\- Potem, tato – rzekł Sam, raz ignorując zdrobnienie swego imienia. – Wyjdźcie stąd.

\- Co? – Caleb nie umiał ukryć szoku. – Mamy wyjść?

\- Sam, posłuchaj, wiem, że to twój brat i...

\- WYJDŹCIE, DO KURWY NĘDZY – ostry ton najmłodszego z łowców ogarnął cały pokój. Żaden z zebranych jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w toni Sama tyle gniewu, siły i zdeterminowania. Wilkołak zawarczał, ale skulił się, kładąc uszy po sobie. Przykucnął, jakby niezdecydowany, czy lepiej atakować, czy uciekać.

A łowcy wolnym krokiem wycofując się, wyszli z pomieszczenia. Sam zamknął drzwi, czując na sobie czujne spojrzenie wilkołaka. Nie widział w jego oczach żadnej ludzkiej świadomości. Ani odrobiny Deana. Był tylko przerażony wilkołak, obnażający kły i powarkujący.

Sam rozłożył ramiona, jak miał w zwyczaju od tylu lat. Patrzył w oczy wilka, jednocześnie powoli zbliżając się do silniejszej kreatury. Dopiero, gdy był na wyciągnięcie dłoni przed nim, zatrzymał się. Zacisnął szczęki i starał się uspokoić swoje bijące szybko serce. Wilkołak zbliżył się do niego, niepewnie i obwąchał mu twarz.

Sam był pewny, że zapanował nad sytuacją, ale kiedy coś pękło za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a wściekłe głosy łowców poniosły się wkoło, wilkołak obnażył kły i wbił się w jego ramię. Sam zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką mógł w tej chwili. Objął swego brata i trzymał, choć bestia się wyrywała, miotała i szarpała, ale był to słaby opór. Dean zapadł się w oferowanym cieple ramion, w tym jedynym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa, które instynktownie znał od swoich pierwszych lat wilkołactwa. Wilk zaskomlił cicho w zakrwawione ramię brata, przepraszając i prosząc, by ten go nie zostawiał. Więc człowiek wzmocnił uścisk, a wilkołak dał się ujarzmić.

To nie pełnia uwolniła wilkołaka z ciała Winchestera. Czymkolwiek było to zaklęcie, przestawało już działać, bo Dean powoli wracał do władzy nad swoim ciałem. A Sam musiał szybko wymyślić sposób, jak ocalić i brata i siebie.

 

+++

Dean nie wydawał się być świadomy sytuacji. Sam ułożył jego skulone ciało na miękkim dywanie, każąc mu czekać na swój powrót. Śpiący brat tylko potaknął z trudem, nie otwierając nawet oczu.

Byli przy kuchni, do której szło się bezpośrednio z okupowanego przez nich pokoju. Sam nie tracił czasu. Odnalazł apteczkę w jednej z szafek, wyjmując potrzebne mu rzeczy. Wstawił czajnik, w międzyczasie nakładając opatrunek na ranę, którą ukrył pod znalezioną na kanapie bluzą Deana. Kiedy woda się zagotowała, zalał odpowiednio cztery herbaty i z nimi wyszedł do następnego pokoju, gdzie czekali podenerwowani łowcy.

Bez słowa postawił parujące kubki przed nimi, swój już popijając wolnymi łykami. Bobby siedział w głębokim fotelu, blady i milczący. Caleb wyginał palce, zerkając ukradkiem na nieźle wkurzonego Johna Winchestera, który od dobrych dwóch godzin przemierzał pomieszczenie wzdłuż i wszerz, jak drapieżnik zamknięty w malutkiej klatce.

\- Wiedziałeś? – ten warknął oskarżycielsko w stronę swego najmłodszego syna. Na usta cisnęły mu się setki pytań, ale nim zdążył którekolwiek zadać, Sam wskazał na stolik.

\- Chcesz odpowiedzi? Dobra, ale najpierw wypijecie ze mną herbatę, by się uspokoić.

\- Wolałbym coś mocniejszego – mruknął Bobby, sięgając po swój kubek, a Caleb i John, choć niechętnie, poszli w jego ślady.

\- Domyślam się – przyznał spokojnie Sam – ale nie mam sił kłócić się z pijanymi.

John upił na raz z pół herbaty, nie przestając mierzyć swego syna złym spojrzeniem, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz wyrośnie temu druga głowa... albo oczy nabiorą żółtego koloru.

Sam wziął głęboki wdech i odstawił swój pusty kubek na stolik.

\- Tak, Dean jest wilkołakiem – uważniej spojrzał na łowców. Ta wiadomość akurat nie zaskoczyła już żadnego z nich. – Od przeszło siedmiu lat.

Z pewną dozą satysfakcji, najmłodszy z grona obserwował szok, jaki pojawił się na zaprawionych trudami twarzach zebranych.

\- Siedem lat... – John potarł zmęczone oczy. Nagle cały gniew wyparował z niego, pozostawiając tylko nieprzyjemny ciężar winy. – Cały ten czas ukrywaliście to? Pod moim nosem?

Sam tylko wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Zapanowałeś nad nim – Bobby bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, nie do końca mogąc w to uwierzyć. Cóż, Winchesterowie jednak potrafili go zaskoczyć, nawet jeśli wydawało mu się, że zna ich lepiej niż inni.

John zerwał się na nogi. Już otwierał usta, by zadać kolejne pytania, domagać się wyjaśnień, ale jedynie osunął się na pobliski fotel, a razem z nim dwaj pozostali łowcy. Sam patrzył na nich, a w zielonych oczach zgasły ostatnie ciepłe płomienie.

\- Przykro mi tato – rzekł wychodząc z pokoju. – Ale nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić Deana, ani mnie.

 

+++

Kiedy Dean otworzył oczy, widział świat z dziwnej perspektywy. Ale nie chciał się podnosić. Był zmęczony, a gorzki, metaliczny posmak w ustach napawał go mdłościami. Nagle przed nim wyrosła spakowana torba, a Sam brutalnie podciągnął go do pozycji siedzącej. Dean pozwolił bratu manewrować swoimi bezwładnymi kończynami, by znalazły się w ciepłych rękawach kurtki.

\- Gzie ta-to, Bob-y? – wymamrotał sennie, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć ostatnich wydarzeń.

\- Śpią – Sam ukrócił jego próby mówienia i poderwał brata na nogi. – A my musimy jechać. Oni wiedzą, że jesteś wilkołakiem.

Dean na te słowa obudził się całkowicie. I już pamiętał dziwną litanie, która zmusiła go do przemiany w zwykłą letnią noc, pośrodku pokoju pełnego łowców. Zbladł.

Sam zaprowadził go do starego grata Bobby’ego, który stał pomiędzy zezłomowanymi autami. Gdy młodszy z braci pakował potrzebne rzeczy – broń, fałszywe dokumenty, pieniądze, ciuchy i jedzenie, Dean po raz ostatni przejechał dłonią po czarnej, gładkiej powierzchni maski. Impala była zbyt charakterystycznym autem, by mogli nią uciekać.

A potem w milczeniu ruszyli przed siebie, jak najdalej od miejsca, które przez tyle lat było ich jedynym domem.

Sam naprędce wyjaśnił mu sytuację, jak go uspokoił, czemu nikt ich nie goni. Dean wiedział, że to nie wszystko. Wilk drapał uporczywie w rdzeń jego mózgu, węsząc drugiego wilka. Dean czuł się źle, gdy uświadomił sobie czyjej krwi posmakował. Powinien umrzeć z poczucia winy i wstydu. Ale tak naprawdę, wewnątrz czuł co innego. Cieszył się, że nie jest już sam, a jego brat związał z nim swój los już na zawsze.

 

+++

Łowcy obudzili się dopiero późnym popołudniem. Niedopite herbaty już dawno temu wystygły, tak samo jak trop, którym mogliby podążać za uciekającymi braćmi.

Zastali tylko szarą kartkę, z na szybko napisanym pojedynczym słowem.

_Przepraszam._

Jedenaście liter, które zabolały bardziej, niż nóż w serce.


End file.
